You make me feel
by AccentFetish
Summary: My name is Daiki Kayashima and I think that this might be love.
1. Numb

I lied. I'm not gonna write the whole sequel or whatever it's called to "Ruined My Life". I apologize to anyone who actually might have been looking forward to it. But on the bright side I finally fixed the ending to "Nakatsu's Girl". I changed the ending twice and the second time I only changed a sentence or two but now it's finally the way that I wanted it to be when I first wrote it.

Disclaimer- I. DO. NOT. OWN. HANA-KIMI.

I starred in horror at him. Those words… They came out of my mouth didn't they? I want to jump off a bridge; the pain in his eyes is too much. I didn't mean to say it, it wasn't my fault!

I blame my curse. All my life I was destined to only feel the emotions of others. I never told anyone about this before, I was already a freak to begin with, why make it worse? I've always been able to control it though, but lately… Things have been slipping out, just like what just happened.

"Nakatsu, I didn't mean it." I told him with my normal emotionless voice. My words seemed to break the trance he was being held in he punched me right in the jaw. I didn't say anything; the pain was bearable although I knew that it would bruise.

"You didn't mean it?" He asked me angrily, fists still clenched. The pain in his heart was tearing me apart; it took all my strength not to loose control and feed off his anger. The last thing I wanted to do was make things worse.

"How the fuck do you say something like that and not mean it!" I stood up from where his punch had landed me on the floor. "It's… complicated." I could only manage to say. The teen standing across from me could never know of the curse I had. Sure he had accepted my other supernatural "gifts" but this one I haven't even told my parents about.

"Damn you Kayashima. You're always just too complicated for me aren't you? Rot in hell for all I care." When he stormed out of the room that was when it happened. I felt heart break but no one near me was feeling this.

I couldn't believe it, my heart actually broke! I was feeling on my own! This had only happened a few times before when I with Nakatsu before. Then I remembered why I was feeling this and all excitement died. He hated me. I remember once when I was little walking past a fighting man and woman. The man was yelling at the woman, saying heart wrenching things that made me almost want to cry. This feels just like that.

I guess you guys want to know what I said, huh? Like everything else in my roommate's life it involved Mizuki. He was extremely excited that he had found out her secret. Of course it was no secret to me even though he thought it was.

He was saying about how much he loved her and other bull shit like that. I guess someone on the first floor of the dorms had pissed off one of the teachers really bad because anger just flared inside of me uncontrollably.

"You moron. She'll never give a fuck about a guy like you! It's just so damn obvious she's in love with Sano; you're just so fucking blind you can't see! Give it a rest, you'll never compare to him in her eyes!"

He's a sensitive guy; tears were in his eyes when he hit me… But then again his eyes had also been gleaming with pure hatred of none other then me. I don't like feeling on my own if it hurts this much, take it back; I sure as hell don't want this pain.

I crawled into my bed and tried to sleep. It was surprisingly easy to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. Well… at least I thought it was dreamless, I had accidentally picked up one of the guys dreams that I won't go into detail with.

I have more dirt on all of these guys that I go to school with then anyone could imagine. I dream there dreams, feel there emotions, sometimes I even feel whatever physical feeling they're going through. (That wasn't the best thing to have to go through when everyone was going through puberty; life was a living hell for those years. Right now I'm just thankfully girls aren't allowed in the dorms… Although Mizuki and Sano's emotions do keep me up most of the night.)

When I woke up Nakatsu was in bed. I smiled to myself, he really didn't have a choice but to comeback, I mean there was no room for him in any of the other rooms. I loved watching him sleep, I guess that was one of my few guilty pleasures.

He just always looked so peaceful and happy in his sleep. I always wanted to tap into his dreams to see just what he was so happy about but never did because if he ever found out I would never be forgiven. I do however share his bad dreams; it's easier to comfort him when you know exactly what's wrong... Not that he asks to be comforted anyways.

With all of my cold heart I was hoping that he would forget my words from yesterday. Of course I knew better then to actually believe anything I want would come true. I just don't want to loose the only real friend I've ever had because of this damned power.

I watched him sleep for what seemed like hours, I normally wake up early just so I can do this with no fear of him waking up. The longer I watch him the more I realize something is wrong.

His lips are tilted in a slight frown and his eye brows furrowed. He shifts a little in his sleep. "I love her too." I hear him mumble. Tears form in my eyes but there's no feeling behind them. I'm numb once more.

Okay well I know this first chapter is short and I apologize! I don't really know what to write so I decided to stop it here. Please tell me what you think, and if Kayashima is a bit OCC I apologize for that too. But I won't apologize for the main pairing in this story to be Nakatsu and Kayashima, yaoi parings are the best!


	2. Intervention

Oh my goodness! Last night I was thinking about "OOC". I know that's odd but I was. I mean I was thinking, "Kayashima is really OOC in my story…But I have an excuse as always!" and then I just started wondering what the letters stood for. I asked what it meant once and I was told the definition, not what the letters stand for and then I figured it out! And for all those people like me who wanted to know what the letters stand for here it is: Out Of Character. For those of you who knew this, please don't rain on my parade. I mean I'm so happy I don't even care that over 10 people read my story and only 2 bothered to review. –glares for a moment then continues partying-

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana-Kimi, I don't think that all the people who write Sano and Mizuki fanfictions would like it if I did –laughs evilly-

I was already eating breakfast when he woke up; I know he woke up because unlike other people, I can always sense Nakatsu because we're always together practically. He was feeling surprisingly remorseful at yelling at me. It felt as if someone had just filled my heart with helium. Of course the guy next to me was reading a love letter so I'm pretty sure that was all him and not me.

Noe and Sekime were the first that normally sat with me to arrive. "Morning." "Hey." They greeted. I just nodded and went back to eating. Noe had alight headache from falling out of bed that morning, I was holding a light grudge against him because he just had to fall when I walked past there room. I share the same head ache as well and let me tell you, it's not fun.

Sano and Mizuki came next. Everything was pretty much normal. Nakatsu came with only a few minuets left of breakfast. He looked like a mess, like he hadn't slept until the moment I woke up.

"Are you okay!" Mizuki asked alarmed that he might be sick or something. He nodded sitting down. Sano stood up as soon as he was seated and left for class. Like always everyone but me and Nakatsu left with him.

"You should eat something." I told him pushing the extra plate of food I had gotten him at the beginning just in case he was too late and there was nothing left. He looked at me questioningly.

"Kayashima… I'm sorry. I…" I didn't let him finish. He had nothing to apologize for and neither did I. It was already put behind us. "Just hurry up and eat. I don't want to be late because you're such a slow eater."

He smiled at me with teary eyes. He was always being left behind by the other guys, it was the least I could do for him to wait behind and accompany him. He scoffed down breakfast fast, almost within seconds.

My eyes were wide with disbelief. He was looking at me with a look of disgust as he forced himself to swallow. I smirked at this. "It's cold!" he complained. I nodded. "That's what you get for waking up so late." Things were back to normal now.

The rest of the day was almost uneventful. Near the end Nakatsu and Mizuki were walking back to the dorms together. I was watching them because there was nothing else to do. I was being forced to stay after in class for conversing with one of my ghost friends on the answer to a math problem and was watching them from the window.

I saw Sano coming back from the track field. It looks like practice was canceled. He was too far away for me to feel his feelings but his aura was that of jealousy. He was walking towards the laughing pair at a fast speed.

I sigh, this can't be good. A picture of Sano tearing off my roommates head flashed in my mind causing me to sigh again. As I said before, this can't be good. I mean I can't go have Sano killing him right after we made up now can I?

I spot the ghost who had tried to help me with my math earlier. "Do you mind?" I asked pointing with my head out the window. The slightly twitchy ghost of a very smiley man nodded frantically before leaving right through the wall.

I lean on my elbows that are on the window sill watching to see what exactly my new friend is going to do. He goes right up to Sano and expertly circled around him so many times the teen has to stop walking and gets completely confused.

When my friend had stopped Sano is facing me with dizzy expression. I raise an eye brow to him once he gets his surroundings in check. His aura had a sudden flare of anger then drastically calms down. He knows I don't want him to hurt my roommate and he knows that I can always stop him so his rational side takes over and he approached the two with a clear head.

I feel a sense of satisfaction wash over me, but then again that idiot teacher just came back into the room with that smug look on his face. "If you'll come with me Daiki." He held the door open for me. I look out the window once more and see Nakatsu starring absently at me. I just nod at him before breaking the gaze.

I was led into the principal's office. A few other teachers were there as well. "Is this some kind of intervention?" A smirk appears on my face, I don't know what it's doing there but it seems to do the trick.

"As a matter of fact it is." My math teacher says offering me the only chair, besides the principals that is. There is a mixture of fear and uncomfortable feelings in this room; well this would certainly be interesting.

"We have heard rumors about you Daiki. And of course we don't like to believe them but you don't seem to be helping your case." My English teacher said that, he's a rather mean sort of guy. He liked to pick on Nakatsu up until he got a note from his dead mother to stop being a bully.

"Would you like to deny what other people have said about you?" I cock my head to the side. "And what exactly has been said about me?" Goosebumps appear on my arms, this was most likely coming from my gym teacher, I always have seemed to scare him the most.

"They say that you speak with the dead and can see auras. I've also heard that you sold your soul to the devil." To the devil? Well that's a new one I get to add to my collection. "I must admit I am shocked! What horrible, horrible people I got o school with and that you are!"

I can fake feeling pretty well; I mean it's sort of like a computer memory card in my head. I can recall an emotion that I felt before and use it, but only if I'm currently not being affected by anything and if I don't have to use it for too long.

There faces show shame and so do there auras. Score one for me. "We apologize; we thought you heard these rumors before." I fake some tears. "If I had known that this was the way that I am regarded when out of ear shot… No I can't even go on."

A normal person would be laughing there head off by now but there's nothing going on in my heart; I guess it's a twisted satisfaction to know that I should be happy that gets me off to do these things.

They let me out of the so called "intervention" before anything else could happen. Before walking out the door I turn around to look at all of them and wink with a slight smile. The feeling of loathing and shock followed me back to the dorms.

When I entered my room Nakatsu greeted me with a large smile. He was doing some homework and if the crumpled up pieces of paper all over the room was any indication he wasn't doing very well but he wasn't showing any sign of frustration. I thank god for that, I am not in the mood to carry his frustration, I just wanted to sleep.

Yay second chapter that's longer! I hope you all like it. I think I made Kayashima a bit different then the last chapter, I'm trying to improve him little by little. Please review! I don't have any cookies to give you because my mom won't buy them but instead you will get another chapter! (I don't mind flames either!)


	3. Hate

Okay so in language arts we have to do a slide show on the holocaust. So we were allowed on the nice computers and on the internet and stuff like that. So one kid in our group was looking up music for the slide show and he was looking up the star wars theme song. (Weird I know but I thought it would be good.) But then for some reason "My December" popped up on the screen. So he clicked on it and it was a video. At first I thought it just was some random anime video clip someone put with the song but it was for the Ruroni (sp?) Kenshin movie thing. It was so sad and gory, and it showed how he got his scar and he didn't always have red hair and stuff. I'm trying to look for it because it was really good clip. I know that was random but that's what I do, I say random things.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hana-Kimi, if I did then that would be a sure sign of the apocalypse.

Nakatsu leaned his head against the wall and smiling even wider then a few seconds before if that's even possible, he was so happy it was exhausting, for me anyways. "How did it go at school?" he asked. I shrugged. Was he worried about me? My heart gave a little tug at the thought of that.

"Well I got to admit that would be the oddest detention form any teacher would have ever had to fill out. 'Was found cheating off a ghost'." He laughed at the thought. I starred for a moment. His aura was so bright it hurt.

"Why are you so happy?" I had to ask. I've never seen him or anyone else for that matter filled with such joy. It almost wanted me to start grinning like a five year old who was given some chocolate and dance around the room. The key word there was almost.

"Nothing really, I just feel really happy." His face went bright red and his hand flew to his left cheek. One of my very rare emotions crept up on me. It was the feeling of complete stupidity and sadness.

It was obvious, now that his overwhelming happiness has faded a bit I could feel the jealously filling the room next door to the brim. She had kissed him. She had kissed him! My gaze automatically flew to my text book, too suddenly.

I was loosing control again. This could be fatal if I didn't calm down, all I needed was to have my real emotions leave me once more and everything would be okay. I was lying on my bunk, turned away from him pretending to read.

"Are you okay Kayashima?" he asked worried by my reaction. Damn, this isn't working. The more he's around the more those feelings want to last. It feels like they're trying to burst out of my chest and attack him.

I don't want to feel the lives of others, I never have but feeling on my own after 16 years of nothing so scary and overwhelming. No, I just want to go back to the coldness that has taken me since birth.

"Kayashima? Are you sick? What's wrong?" I can feel his worry and fear that something really might be wrong with me. His emotions are battling mine inside of me and I feel something tearing on the inside.

"Don't come- any- closer." I manage to say grabbing my head while trying to hide in the covers. It's hurting. Throbbing and pulsing all the way from my heart to my head. Why is this happening to me?

I can't take it anymore. A scream to pure anguish cuts through Nakatsu's frantic worrying. My body trembles in this new found silence. Tears form in my eyes as I look at him. "Nakatsu." His name comes out as a whisper in between pants.

"Nakatsu!" I cry louder this time clinging on to his warm body. He hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms around my still shaky body. I can't stop the tears so I just keep sobbing uncontrollably; clinging to him like my life depended on it.

"What… What just happened?" He asked when I let go. I keep looking at the ground. All I could feel now was those around me and I silently thanked the world for this. That was too much for me to handle, just way too much.

"I'm sorry Nakatsu. I promise it won't happen again." I reach for my notebook but he grabbed my shoulder. When I still didn't make eye contact he lifted my head his other hand. He was warm, why was I never this warm?

"Why don't you ever answer my questions? Please, just tell me what happened to you. I think that I have a right to know." "You might hate me." I said quietly. "I don't want to see that happen to you again. I won't hate you." I might be insane because I was actually thinking of telling him.

I was silent, thinking it over for too long because he let go of me and threw my notebook violently against the wall. "Dammit Kayashima." he raised his voice in frustration and ran his hands threw his hair.

"I want you to tell me what was hurting you. I want you to tell me everything that you told me was always so complicated before in the last 3 years of being here." he pushed me against the wall, eyes burning into me.

"I hate you." I told him bluntly, as if it didn't even matter at all. "What?" he didn't get it. I pushed him off of me. "I hate you." I repeated. He still didn't get it so it's obviously that I need to explain myself.

"I don't have emotions. I was born without them; instead I have powers of empathy. When I'm around you I start feeling on my own and loose control of my ability to keep everyone else's emotions inside of me. I hate you for it."

My eyes were starring into him coldly. It had just come to me moments before I had said it out loud. I hate him. He makes me feel things I wasn't meant to feel, hate is the only thing that I can think of to describe it.

"Hate me? But you always help me out and wait for me. You can't hate me." He had a good point. But if it wasn't hate what the hell could it be? "I don't know Nakatsu, ever since I met you I've been so confused and I just don't know."

When I looked to see him he was frowning down at me. "You can't hate me." He repeated stubbornly. "Okay, I don't hate you." He feels relief. I don't get it. "Why would you care?" it sounds wrong, everything I say sounds so wrong because of my damned emotionless voice.

"It's complicated." He teased but I can't find happiness in the comment, not one little bit. We finished our home work before it was time for dinner. He wanted to go to the cafeteria early but I just told him I wasn't hungry and that he should go without me.

I don't want to go down there and feel everyone else. For some reason living off Nakatsu as I guess I've been doing is enough. No, I guess I don't hate him after all. Not hate, but possibly… Possibly could it be love?

I'm tired and really cold so I am going to take a nap. Yay Friday! Because I'm tired I don't know if this chapter is good because my judgment is being clouded so please tell me what you think and review!


	4. Sano

I always wished that fanfiction would post my stories in the color I write them because I always have fun color coding all of my stories and always thought it would be fun for other people to read them in the color I chose. This one is written in brown but it looks more like dark orange to me.

Disclaimer-I didn't own it the last 3 chapters and I don't own it now.

I finally took that nap that I had been wanting. This day and last night have drained me. My jaw is still a little sore from being punched but I can barely feel it with everyone else's pain running through me like water.

Some guy on the second floor has a paper cut, another the stomach flu. On this floor someone has an ear infection and hasn't taken there medicine in three days. I almost want to run into his room and shove the pills down his throat.

These guys don't take care of themselves because they think they're the only one who will be affected. I swear, I want to go up to each and every single one of them and scream in there faces to stop breaking there arms and getting sick all the time. But of course I don't, I mean if I did yell at them it would be in my creepy no feeling voice and that would be something extremely strange to hear.

I didn't pick up anyone's dream because no one was sleeping which was fine with me. I woke up to some yelling the hallway. Don't these people have any respect for those of us who are dead tired? I decided to go out and tell them to cut the crap or I would send some of my ghost friends on them.

To my surprise I sensed Nakatsu in the fight right before I heard his voice. He was angry. Sano was there too he was jealous again. I hate that guy so much, he always feels hat he is so above everyone and that what ever he is going through is worse then everyone else, which I can say in complete truth is complete bull shit.

Almost every day at Osaka has it worse then Izumi Sano yet he makes it seem like he's always suffering or something. Now he's the one I really hate, not Nakatsu. No, never Nakatsu.

I kicked the door open for the dramatic affect. My hair was probably in a mess because I just woke up and I had a cranky look on my face that probably made me look crazy… Explains why the only guys who were watching fled in terror.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I asked in the darkest and evil voice I could muster on such short notice. Neither of them said anything. I inwardly sighed, always had too much pride these two.

"Either tell me now or I'll have to kill you and extract the information from your spirits. This made Nakatsu twitch but still I got nothing. "You're so stupid Kayashima. You think you're so powerful because you can talk to ghosts." He spat at me.

I just raised an eyebrow. "And you are a horrible high jumper that thinks that you're so cool that it doesn't matter how you treat those around you. Even the ones you love." He scowled and tried to go into his room but I wasn't done yet.

"Excuse me Izumi; I don't think I was finished with you." I called after him in my normal cold voice. Nakatsu was feeling a bit nervous, I wasn't paying attention to see if he looked it as well because I was busy picturing Sano being run over by a truck in my mind. Yes, that would be fun now wouldn't it?

He turns to me. "What do you want?" He asked in a bored tone but he can't hide it from me, he was pissed. "I want to know why you two woke me up. I would prefer you tell me right now so I can go back to sleep while I'm still tired."

Nakatsu shook his head and placed his hand on my shoulder. The touch that awaken a thousand feelings… Hmmm, I guess I do have a poetic side, who would have guessed? Anyways, he shook his head, "It was nothing, go back to bed."

But he should no me better. Right after I've woken up all the feelings of crankiness come to me and stick like a bad tattoo. I wasn't going to let this go until someone told me what the hell they were yelling for.

I guess if I had really bothered to figure it out on my own I would have been able to easily but I wanted to hear it from Izumi's mouth. "Sano? Could this be because your precious Mizuki gave Nakatsu here an innocent kiss on the cheek earlier today?" I ask him, striking a nerve.

My roommate became wide eyed. "How did you know about that?" he asked. I shrug turning to him. "I told you I was an empathic, it wasn't hard to find out." But the results of finding it out did hurt real pain. I shouldn't think of that now, no I can't think of that.

"What ever it was has nothing to do with you Kayashima, you are always trying to protect Nakatsu, and it's disgusting. You're such a queer." Someone on the floor above us started laughing because of a funny joke and it passed right through me, except colder and scarier.

Although Nakatsu's anger had mostly faded away there was still enough for me to feed off of with the addition the rest of the school's anger. My fist flies right into his face causing him to stumble backwards.

"What's wrong with trying to protect those that make you feel! You are just a selfish bastered who wouldn't know what it's like to have to protect someone." he looks at me like I'm insane but that's okay because right now I've always thought that something was wrong with me anyways. His nose is bleeding; I didn't know that I had the ability to do that by myself.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Don't act like you do!" he screamed getting up. I raise an eyebrow returning to my emotionless self. Bring that angry had felt good but now I need to deal with him in my own natural way.

"Don't kid yourself. It's my curse to know everything about you and everyone else around me." I guess Mizuki had been taking a shower because when she came out of her room her hair was still wet.

"Sano you're bleeding!" she yelled in surprise. "What happened?" He pushes her away angrily and goes into there room. She looks at Nakatsu and me questioningly then follows him to see what she can do.

My roommate wants to say something. I can tell but he holds the words back until we're back in our own room. "You said that you have to protect me." He says almost absent mindedly.

I nod my head. "I do." He looks up at me from the chair by the desk. "Why do you have to?" he asks feeling a bit hurt. I smile feeling sympathy on my own for the first time. I kneel down next to his chair and put a hand on his.

"I have the obligation to protect those that I love because if you hurt then I will hurt more then ever before." His eyes go wide but then he nods in acceptance. I go over to my bed, I'm not tired anymore but I just want to be warm like he is for once.

"Love in an emotion Kayashima." He starts off. "I know." I answer quietly. I always have to know. "You said that you never felt before me." I think I know where he's going with this but remain silent.

"Your parents? Did you love them?" My parents? "No." I answer without even thinking. "Oh." He says quietly getting up. "My mom died giving birth to me. The first ting I ever felt was death. My dad, he loved me or so he said until he died when I was ten. But I didn't have the ability to love them back until now. I love them now Nakatsu, I love them now."

My answer makes him a bit happier before he goes to take a shower. I sleep that night and dream. I see my mother and father. For the first time I dream on my own and see the spirits instead of just the ghosts.

Today's the big supper bowl. I guess I should be all excited since I live real close to where it's being played but I can't get excited to watch a game as pointless as football. No offense to all the fans out there but I hate sports.


	5. Carnival

I wrote this chapter like three different times. If I had posted it the first way I had written it you all would throw rotten fruit at your computer screens, it was horrible! I'm not really saying that this is wonderful because I don't think it is but it's a lot better then the first one I wrote, hands down.

Disclaimer- Terrible things would happen to Izumi Sano if I owned Hana-Kimi… and Nanba and Nakatsu and Kayashima would be the main love triangle with a hint of a love square with Kagurazaka. (Yes, I'm twisted.)

I told him that I loved him in the safest way possible. I told him in a way of friend ship so I wouldn't be hurt by his rejection. I feared that if he would think of me other then he does now that I would have another painful encounter with my own emotions such a yesterday.

I guess unlike him I have never and will never be ashamed by the person I love. If he is a man then so be it, it's not like I'm a queer. Before Nakatsu I had no feeling towards either sex.

I never thought that there would ever be a love to slowly start melting away the icy components of my heart. It feels odd to always be feeling that love, no matter how many other people's emotions pass through you. It's like I can never be truly numb again which is okay with me because I like this warmth that is coming to me for once.

At breakfast Nakatsu and I got to the table just before Noe and Sekime. "Did you hear?" Noe asked excited about something. Nakatsu shook his head. "What happened?" he was still a bit sleepy and not too energetic yet.

"Some guy gave Sano a bloody nose! Last night right in front of his room." I raise an eye brow. Was punching someone really something that was though of to be amazing? I always thought of it to be a painful when walking past fights at school or gyms.

"Who told you that?" I asked before my roommate could say a thing. He was nervous, like what I did was illegal or something. "Mizuki did this morning. He said that Umeda might think it was broken. Who do you think did it?"

Broken? That was a definite no. It didn't hurt that much I know about nose breakings. My dad liked to box before he died and insisted to taking me to his matches and practices no matter how much I would protest. He never really understood why I detested the sport that much; I guess that's what I got for not telling him about my power.

"Umeda was just trying to scare him." As a matter of fact I could feel that doctor right outside the lunch room feeling happy with himself. Sano was with him actually, pissed off as his life time's emotion, right next to jealousy.

I saw him walk into the room a few seconds later with Mizuki trailing behind. He locked eyes with me for a moment before going to another table completely. Was that supposed to be an insult? He needs to learn the way people's minds work, not everyone cares about his presence as his cross dressing roommate.

Well anyways the rest of breakfast was filled with Noe and Sekime trying to solve the big mystery of who hit Sano, apparently he was too humiliated to say and Mizuki had no clue. She thought the person hit him before me and Nakatsu got there, no naive but I guess that's why my love loves her so much for one part at least.

The rest of the day went on as any other. I was apparently being watched closely by the teachers. I don't think that they liked my performance for then yesterday but wouldn't dare try another intervention. They would be thought of as cruel and unimaginative people. I mean why try the same exact thing twice? Not that I see what they're so worried about anyways. My extra sight is part of me. I'm sure if I saw someone like Elvis that they would be changing there tune just to discover the "mystery" of his death.

Wait… now I've lost my train if thought. I said something about the rest of the day… Right so that means I'm at after school. Well Nakatsu had soccer practice so I set out to finish all the homework that I discovered I had forgotten to do earlier today and to catch up on my reading.

I was almost done with a great novel called "By These Ten Bones" when my bleached blonde came home with the stench of annoyance surrounding him. "What's wrong?" I ask before he can say a word.

"I'm still getting used to that." I hear him mumble under his breath. I don't ask again, just wait for him to tell me because he's the type of person who can't keep it all in. "The track team decided that wanted to train on the soccer field for some strange reason and we had to practice on there field! I ran right into the high jump poll while trying to score a goal."

Now that he mentioned it I could see a small cut on his left temple. It was bleeding but just a little. Before he can finish ranting I go into the bathroom and pull out a first aide kit. Umeda was the doctor and all but he could cause Nakatsu more pain if he went in for a tiny thing like that.

When I walk back into the room he's pacing back and forth, from the beds to the desk. "Sit." I tell him and just like that he does. I open up the kit as if I'm his lawyer and have some important papers for him to sign.

I pulled put the cut cleaner and he knocked his chair over while quickly backing away. He was scarred of the sting, how cute. "Nakatsu." He shakes his head. "Nuh-uh! It doesn't need to be cleaned! It is fine, already healing too!" he tries to convince me by wiping away some of the blood but then sits back down in pain. I think he scratched the cut because it really did hurt.

I feel like his mother the way he's starring at me. I apply the cleaner while his eyes are squeezed shut. He opens his eyes and a wave of confusion passes over him when I remove the moist cotton ball from his head.

"That didn't hurt! What gives Kayashima?" I point to the bottle. It practically screamed "Painless Solution!" all over the bottle. I wasn't dumb enough to buy something that would hurt me too just by being in the same room.

I open a brand new box of band-aids. He stars at me like I have got to be crazy. The only kind of bandages they had at the store had girlish flowers in neon colors with a bright purple background. I hadn't really thought much of it at the store, I was too busy trying to leave that place before the strong urge to buy lots of candy and toys took over from all the little ones that were there as well.

I place it over his cut before he can say anything. I must say that a girly bandage on a person like him looked pretty good. I guess it was sort of like that faze when guys always wore pink shirts.

At dinner Mizuki, who was back to sitting with us, laughed her head off about it. "It's so cute Nakatsu!" she managed to say in between gasps for air. "Then why are you asking?" Sekime asked even though he didn't get an answer.

"Well I wouldn't need it if the track and field team didn't take over out playing field today!" he glared at Sano who didn't care. "Is that true?" Mizuki had asked in complete shock. "Why were you guys on the soccer field?" she asked the high jumper.

"That's what I want to know." My roommate mumbled angrily. Izumi shrugged. "Coach just said that we should try someplace new for the day." He was feeling way too much satisfaction for that to be the truth but I stayed quiet and let it go like always.

"So… What do you guys want to do today? It seems like today is the only day they haven't given us a mountain of homework. We should celebrate!" Comparing the homework we get to a mountain as a bit much but it seemed to cool my roommate down and we all thought of where to go.

"How about the movies?" Noe suggested. There was nothing good playing so that idea was quickly disregarded. "What about the zoo?" Noe tried again causing the whole table to stare at him.

"What's so fun about seeing some smelly animals?" Nakao asked in his normally rude tone. "Carnival." I say before Nakao could send him to tears with insults about the zoo. "Let's go to the carnival."

Mizuki's face lights up. "Oh can we, can we?" she asks excitedly. Nakatsu seeing her enthusiasm jumped on the idea. "Of course! Let's go!" Everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea and a smiled to myself. I had seen an advertisement for the carnival earlier this week, there was supposed to be a fortune teller that I wanted to check out.

I just got Hana-Kimi vol. 10! It turns out that Kayashima's birthday is the same day that I first joined fanfiction which I think is a pretty cool coincidence. I was sort of inspired for another story that I hope I'll be able to write after this one with Nanba and Sano as the main characters. Even though I hate him and was completely disgusted by the picture of him taking off his shirt I thought it would be sort of cool. (I was also grossed out by the shirt Nakatsu was wearing that showed his stomach, guys should never wear something that shows there stomch1) Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Rin

Valentine's Day is coming up. I don't really get excited about holidays that we don't get off school for but this time I have a dream. Wanna hear my fantasy that will never come true? Ok well it when I first dreamt it up it wasn't for Valentine's but I've improvised. Okay so I'm watching TV and the rest of the family is asleep or gone somewhere. Someone knocks the door so I go see who it is. I look through the peep whole thing and see my crush so I open the door. He smiles at me and wishes me asks me to be his Valentine before giving me my first sweet little kiss. He then runs away before I can say something stupid. –dramatic sigh- And because this will never happen to me I write TT.

Disclaimer- I'm going to tell you all a secret. Come closer… that's it now stop. I don't own Hana-Kimi.

When we got to the carnival it was packed. I had never seen so many ghosts together at one place in my entire life. The others of course saw nothing although they did notice how it became extremely colder when we arrived.

"This place is a dump!" Nakao complained but he wasn't seeing what I was seeing. Everything looked like in the movies except that well, all the people were dead. I guess to them it looked beat down and trashed. But with my sight I saw it in its former glory, almost perfect.

I could feel someone's emotion of being overwhelmed in a large purple tent at the center of it all. "This way." I tell the others as I head towards that person. The tent, to everyone else was torn dirty and looked as if it had been set on fire and rained on a lot. I saw it as a fancy looking thing that was velvet. The opening had golden tassels hanging down, you know the works.

Inside to them it was all dusty and old furniture and pictures, broken, burned and straight from a horror movie. It reminded me of the inside of the Titanic from that movie they made about it. Nakatsu was getting freaked out and Noe was terrified beyond belief.

There was a girl sitting a table in the center, holding her head in her hand. Mizuki noticed her first out of everyone else. "Are you okay miss!" She asked going to her side. The girl didn't look up. Waves of her sorrow hit me hard but I did my best to keep an impassive face.

"Go away." She sobbed still not looking up. Sano seemed more then willing to leave right there but Mizuki wanted to make sure she's okay. "What are you doing in a place like this? Are you hurt?"

The girl looked up suddenly. Her long black hair was in her face so I couldn't get a good look at her. "You- You're alive!" She screamed. "Well that was obvious." Nakao scoffed making her feel like an idiot which made me feel like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that… I mean… Not too many people come around here." "I sort of understand why." Nakatsu said shivering. A ghost had just entered the tent, walked right through him.

"Rin! Costumers have been complaining that you snapped at them when they asked for the fortunes. What is the meaning of this!" She looked at the ghostly woman. "They don't need there fortunes told, you're all dead!" she spoke trying not to move her mouth because well, it's odd to see a person talk to air to most people.

"You are the fortune teller?" I ask her. She's surprised I heard what the woman said. "Of course she is! She went ahead and killed our last one, inheriting her powers. Too bad someone smarter couldn't have done it, I mean; she thinks I'm dead! And just look at her clothe."

I smile at the ghost. "Must be insane, you look just as alive as everyone else that I've seen enjoying themselves here." "Kayashima?" "Who's he talking too?" I hear some of my friends whisper.

"Do you mind if we all get our fortunes told?" I ask in the most charming way I know how. My voice completely lost its emotionless tone for the time being. The ghost nodded her head franticly. "I would be insulted if you didn't! Rin these fine young men are free of charge."

She leaves the tent Rin flops down in her chair exhausted. "I can't believe you can see her too. I thought I was the only one." I don't say anything but Nakatsu taps me on the shoulder. "What the hell is going on? He asks the same confusion everyone else is in, even though Sano and Nakao don't seem to care to find out.

"This place is haunted that's what's going on!" Rin moaned as if in agony. "Ever since it burned down in the 30's it's been like a ghost hang our or something." "Where did you hear about this place exactly Kayashima?" Mizuki asked me.

I pull out a flyer that I had found last weekend when visiting an antic (sp?) store to buy a gift for my aunt. The guys look at it and it's Mizuki to point out that it was dated sometime in the 1930's. I guess I should have paid closer attention.

I stare at Rin. "Can you see the future and see ghosts?" Sano asked in an unbelieving voice. She shakes her head. "No, I only can see ghosts when in this tent. But ever since I 'killed' some ghost fortune teller I've been able to see the future and they won't let me leave for long periods at a time."

"Will you read our futures?" I ask her. She started at me for a long time. "On two conditions. One you tell me why you could see her and two get me away from here." I nod my head without even having to think about it.

"I see ghosts, auras, demons, familiars, and can feel the emotions of those around me." I guess after I told Nakatsu it didn't really matter who else knew I had empathy. She nodded, trying to take in what I had just said.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked after a few minuets of pointless questioning. Nakao, Sano, and Noe (who was still terrified) didn't want there fortunes read. They were all scarred even if two of them wouldn't show it I could sure as hell feel it in them.

Mizuki went first. She was told that she was going to live a long happy life with the man she loved and will have 3 kids. Of course Rin didn't say "man" she said significant other because she was a bit confused of the cross dressers gender.

Sekime went next. He will become a college professor in America and marry at a late age. He will adopt his wife's children but never have any of his own. Both me and Nakatsu went in front of Rin at the same time for our predictions.

She grabbed on to both of our shoulders and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. It was like I could see exactly what she was seeing, out future. It was just like what she saw was like her emotion for the time so I could see it too. Nakatsu's image came flying in my mind only older, he was crying.

Well that's it for now. I only got one review for the last chapter and that sort of makes me sad. Please review! It makes me happy and since I won't ever get my Valentine's wish it's the least you all could do. No I'm just kidding about that part but still, I would appreciate it if u clicked on the button below and reviewed.


	7. Future

Okay well I found this website where you type in your name and gender and then they tell you what your name in Japanese is. It's sort of cool I'm Ayumi Yamashita. I don't really know how it came up with that name but whatever, it's all good.

Disclaimer- I am a whale. Hear me roar. –roars-

He was sitting on a bed crying for a reason that is still unknown to me. A little girl, she looks to be around the age of four, is sitting on his lap. She looks like she is trying to comfort him. She has black hair that is around her shoulder blades and is wearing a frilly dress.

"Daddy? Where's momma?" She kept on asking him but Nakatsu refused to answer the little girl. "Amane go to your room and play okay?" He faked a smile for the sake of the child. I think… I think his wife just died.

He stood up after she left the room and looked out the window. "Kayashima, I need you now." He whispered. Where was I? My friend was in need, how could I not be there? Could I not feel his pain in the future?

But as soon as those words had left his mouth a sound of a door slam and someone running up stairs was heard. I saw myself barge into the room as if right on cue. Funny how those things happen.

I watched my future self try and catch my breath. My hair looked longer, probably a few months since it was last cut. I was wearing glasses. Damn, I guess that means I screw up my eye sight.

I was wearing a black suit without a tie, the white button up shirt looked to be dirty with something like sand and it was not tucked in my pants as it was probably supposed to be.

Nakatsu looked at my future self as if he was seeing a ghost for the first time. "Kayashima!" he cried giving me a hug. I watched as I placed my arms around him as well. "I came as soon as I felt you hurting. Took the first plane out of Egypt I could find."

"She's gone." He sobbed letting go and falling back on the bed from before. I watched myself nod and sit next to him. "Rin said she was going to come home early yesterday so we could spend some time together but her car ran off the road and she's gone."

It hurt so much to just watch him; I wonder how my future self can handle all of the sorrow. I sure as hell know that I would have to get away as fast as possible if something like that happened now. Wait… Did he just say Rin?

"She's not a ghost Nakatsu, which means that she didn't become what she hated the most. She's in a better place now. Trust me on that." My roommate's future person nodded crying into my future self's chest where he fell asleep.

I watched myself tuck him under the covers and go into the hallway. I watched as I fell to the floor, leaning against the door. Tears formed in my eyes. "Uncle Daiki?" Came Nakatsu's daughter's voice.

She smiled at me and brought me into the tightest embrace her little body could give. "Why are you crying?" She whispered. She had dark cloudy eyes that reminded me of mine. "Remember what I told you about feeling things the way I do?"

I watched as she nodded. "Well your daddy is really sad right now. I think he just needs to be alone for a little bit, okay?" She nodded her head. "Why is daddy so sad?" Did I have a right to tell her that her mother was dead?

"He just misses your mommy that's all. Do you remember what I told you about heaven?" She nodded again, were there tears in her eyes? She must already know but need me to say it anyways.

"Well your mommy went there last night. On the way she told me to tell you that she loves you and will miss you. She said that she wants you to be a good girl so when it's your turn to go you'll be able to see her."

I stare at the little girl who only nodded hugging me again. "Are you going to stay here while mommy's gone?" I watched myself smile at the crying child. "I'll stay here as long as you want. I'm gonna take care of you and your daddy until you're both all better."

That's when the vision ended. Rin took her hands off of me and my roommate. "You will get married and have a daughter but your wife will die in a car accident when your daughter is only five." She told Nakatsu in the same way that she had told everyone else there future, did she not know she would be his dead wife?

She then turned to me. "You will become an archeologist. You never marry and never have any children. After his wife dies you spend a year taking care of him and then you go back to your work and never see each other again."

Well that was a bit painful to hear. This my love, how do I never see him again? But I don't question her. "Do you see people's futures like as if it is happening right in front of you?" I ask her finally.

She shakes her head. "It's more like random words come into my head really." I smile. "We have to get you out of here, the future I saw for you did not include a tent." She felt shock. "You? My?" I nod.

It wasn't very hard to get her out of there. I just told everyone she had died. Ghosts that have been around for such a long time as these become extremely gullible to anything they are told as long as it is not about them being dead.

She was going to marry him. She was going to give him a beautiful child. She was going to be the one who would make him happy for as long as she lives. I wasn't going to stand in the way of the happiness I saw him have… Even if it does all come crashing down.

I Daiki Kayashima am in love. He makes me feel when everyone else makes me numb. But now I pass him over to this girl who I do not know. I pass him over to the on person I can trust for that same reason with his life.

Okay, that was the end. Was it good? I suck at endings so I'm sorry if it was bad. I wasn't planning on ending the story this fast but it just seemed to fit. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted with love. –smile-


End file.
